


Fine On The Outside

by snugglepup



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Canon Compliant, Gen, Gender-Neutral Chara, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglepup/pseuds/snugglepup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... I thought... I never really asked because I thought you were... <em>sad.</em> I thought you'd talk about it when you were ready. About... about the surface."</p><p>"Well, I just did, so I guess you're always right about me, huh?"</p><p>"Chara, <em>please</em> stop it? You're really hurting my feelings. That's not a joke."</p><p>"It's pretty funny for something that's not even a joke, then."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine On The Outside

_so i left home, i packed up_

_and i moved far away from my past one day_

_and i laughed, i laughed, i laughed, i laughed_

_i sound fine on the outside_

 

[priscilla ahn – fine on the outside](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A4ASDIs6JD8)

 

* * *

  

"Hey... _Hey_. What are you daydreaming about? You've got that weird look on your face again."

"It's nothing. Don't worry so much."

"Well, it doesn't _look_ like nothing. Come on, Chara. You know you can tell me anything."

"..."

" _Char,_ nobody says not to worry the way you do unless there _is_ something to worry about."

"Wow, okay, sorry for wanting some privacy. I just... I don't know. I guess I was thinking about the day we met."

"How come? Hey, why are you smiling? That's not funny! I was really scared that day, you know?"

"Yeah, and I was really dying that day. Who cares?"

"Jeez, you don't have to snap at me. Can't you just say what's on your mind?"

" _Fiiiine._ I was just remembering how happy I was."

"Okay, that's the second time you've said that to me now! You gotta tell me what that means."

"It was just good, alright? Knowing I'd never..."

"Never what?"

"... never mind."

"Stop it! Why do you always do this?"

"I am stopping."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"... it was just... good, okay? Knowing everything was over."

"What does... _that_ mean?"

"Tell you when you're older."

"I'm older than you are! Don't be so mean. I'll tell Dad, I'm not even kidding."

"Oh no, whatever shall I do. Mr. Dad Guy's wrath will fall upon me and I'll end up buried under a mountain of pies. Because that's _soooo_ intimidating."

"Don't be a jerk about Dad, come on. Why are you always getting weird like this? You can trust me! I'm your best friend!"

"..."

"I'll take it out. I'll totally do it."

"Oh my god, don't even start with that – ugh, you are _such_ a dork. Do you always have that thing on? Like, are you just wearing it under your clothes when it's cold out? Why do you dress like that, anyway? You never even _get_ cold."

"Because it looks awesome? And maybe I do have it on all the time. So what?"

"You're way too sentimental, don't you know that? It's gonna get you hurt someday."

"So where's yours, then? In our room? I bet you sleep with it under your pillow – OW, knock it off!"

"I stepped on it and then I threw it away. It's in the dump now. No way anybody could find it."

"Liar... _Whoa, holy crap!_ What's that over there?!"

"What's _what_ – whoa _get OFF_ what are you _–_ oh, come _on._ That's cheating. Plus it was _so_ lame."

"You cheat all the time, don't complain. And it worked, too. I knew it. I kneeeew you were wearing it under that coat. I bet you never take yours off either, even if you try to hide it."

"Just shut up already, okay? Will you shut up if I tell you what I was thinking?"

"Maybe. You're just... haha... I guess you're in an even worse mood than usual."

"Do you want me to tell you or not?"

"Yes!"

"I'll tell you if you'll be my servant for a day..."

"Yeah, right. Nice try, _your highness._ "

"Shut up, doofus. Princes don't call anybody _your highness._ You're, like, _actual_ royalty. I mean, I'm not even your real... I mean..."

"Hey, whoa. What's going on? Where's... where's _that_ coming from?"

"... sorry."

"It's okay. Just tell me already."

"Alright, alright. That day, it was just good to know... that I'd never see anyone again. That there really was no turning back."

"... I thought... I never really asked because I thought you were... _sad_. I thought you'd talk about it when you were ready. About... about the surface."

"Well, I just did, so I guess you're always right about me, huh?"

"Chara, _please_ stop it? You're really hurting my feelings. That's not a joke."

"It's pretty funny for something that's not even a joke, then."

"... wow. _wow._ i'm going home. you can just sit here alone if you want to so bad."

"..."

"..."

"... As... Asriel?"

" _What?"_

"I'm... I'm s-sorry, okay? Don't leave. D-don't ev... I mean... _HEEEEY_ , let go of me!"

"Nope! No way. You're not allowed to get all mopey and rude. I'm gonna hug you until you cry."

"What's that even _mean?"_

"It means what I said, dummy."

"Well, I'm not going to cry. I _never_ cry. You're the crybaby around here."

"... it's just... Chara, why would you..."

"Why would I what? Oh my god, are you _actually_ going to cry? What's your deal?"

"Why would you be happy that you... that you're stuck down here? That you might never... sorry, I shouldn't even... but, why would you be happy that you'll probably never even see your... your real family again?"

"... this _is_ my real family, stupid. who cares about a bunch of crappy humans, anyway?"

"Well, I care about _you_."

"..."

"... Hey, what are you..."

"shut up. if you t-tell anybody about this, i'm gonna beat you up, okay?"

"I won't tell. You know you can trust me."

"sh-shut _up._ you just s-said that like a minute ago."

"..."

"..."

"... Told you I was gonna hug you until you cried."

"i'm not c-crying! i just..."

"Sshh..."

"don't _sshh_ me, i'm n-not a _baby_."

"... why do you always lie? About how you feel?"

"i don't _lie!_ ss-snnff. i'm _fine_. i'm always fine."

"You know, you're not very convincing right now."

"screw you."

"Whoa, hey, watch the language. You better not say anything mean like that where Mom can hear."

"i'm not _mean._ "

"... Sometimes you really are, though. You're even mean to Mom and Dad once in a while. You always get mean when you're sad. Sometimes you even hurt _their_ feelings..."

"that's... i don't want to hurt... i mean... i d-don't want to hurt you, though."

"Then stop doing it, okay? You don't have to hide it when you're feeling bad. I'm always right here if you need me."

"well, fine then, mr. know-it-all fluffybutt. i guess you got me all figured out."

"..."

"what?"

"It always seems like you... really hate humans, even though you _are_ one –"

"s-so what? it's not like i _a-asked_ to be a stupid human!"

"Whoa! Where's this coming from? What's wrong with being human?"

"humans are the _worst_."

"Come on, Chara. You're not the worst."

"... yeah, i am. i really, really am."

"..."

"don't pet my head, what the heck?"

"Sorry, you just look so tired."

"what's _that_ have to do with... anything?"

"I don't know. It's true, though."

"... hey, asriel?"

"Yeah?"

"will you promise... that you'll always be my friend?"

"..."

"even though i'm not... even though..."

"Hey..."

"promise you'll never leave me alone?"

"Whoa, whoa, what's –"

"nobody understands. nobody else. it's just me and you."

"... You're so weird sometimes, Char."

"promise."

"Yeah. I promise."

"... maybe i'm mean, b-but i really do l-lo..."

"Huh?"

"... nothing..."

"Let's go home, okay?"

"don't wanna..."

"Seriously, you're, like, falling asleep on me."

"nnff..."

"Chara?..."

"..."

"Haha... told you."

"..."

"When you wake up, I'm buying you a whole box of chocolates."

"..."

"... Hey, Chara?"

"..."

"It's kind of horrible, but..."

"..."

"Is it okay for me to be happy that you're here?"

"..."

"Even if... you lost everything?"

"..."

"Maybe you don't care, though. Do you really not care at all?"

"..."

"I wish you'd just tell me what happened, and why you came here in the first place. You keep saying I'm the only one who understands you, but I still feel like... there's a lot _more_ I could understand, if you'd let me."

"..."

"... Man... Well, at least now you can't complain about me petting your head."

"..."

"I get scared sometimes, when you talk about humans like that. About yourself. I know... I know why you always wear long sleeves. Mom and Dad must have seen it, too, even if they never said anything."

"..."

"But I can't figure out how you... got those. What happened. I know it wasn't when you fell. I just can't think of anything that makes sense. It almost looks like somebody did it on purpose, but I don't want to think anybody would ever hate you enough to... anyway."

"..."

"I meant that promise, though. Maybe if I say it when you're asleep, you'll actually believe me. Hah... I wonder if that makes any sense..."

"..."

"I really mean it. I'll never leave you. Never ever."

"..."

"But I wish..."

"..."

"I wish you didn't look happier when you're asleep... than when you're awake."

"..."

"I wish you'd talk to... talk to Mom and Dad. They love you too, Chara. They love you a lot. I'll always be your best friend, but I think if you'd just be honest..."

"..."

"... if you'd just be honest, maybe other people could understand, too."

 

* * *

 

_so i just sit in my room_

_after hours with the moon_

_and think of who knows my name_

_would you cry if i died?_

_would you remember my face?_

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the only Undertale fic I write; it's a universe I don't have much desire to personally mess with, even though I really love a lot of stuff other people have done in the fandom. If I do write another, though, it's probably going to be something that's pretty similar to this.
> 
> Continuations of my other ongoing fics are coming, don't worry. It's been an intense time recently (man, I feel like I'm always saying that), so I've mostly just been spending my time on Youtube.
> 
> Writing a fic with absolutely nothing but dialogue was a fun experiment, and I hope it worked out okay. I know I'm pretty happy with the result.
> 
> [Edit: @myself saying this would be my only undertale fic: hahahaHAHAHAHAAAHAAA]


End file.
